cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Devices
Overview are equipment you have constructed for use in combat. By using them strategically, you can gain a great tactical advantage. Traps, non-lethal munitions, and demolitions are available in this power set. It is a Blaster secondary power set. Power Tables Blaster The powerset is available as a secondary set for Blasters. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the powerset. Gun Drone You can summon a Gun Drone. The Drone has an extremely fast firing rate and is equipped with a customized tracking system. Once locked on, the Drone will continue to unload a volley of lead into the target until it is destroyed. The Drone is armored, but can be destroyed. } }} }} }} }} }} Caltrops You toss a handful of Caltrops at a targeted location and spread the tiny metal spikes over a large area. Any villains that pass over the Caltrops will be forced to move at a slower rate. They will also take some trivial Lethal damage over time. } }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Cloaking Device The Cloaking Device allows you to use a LCD body coating become partially invisible. While Cloaked you can only be seen at very close range. IF you attack while Cloaked, you will be discovered. Even if discovered, you are hard to see but will retain some of your defense bonus to all attacks. Unlike some stealth powers, the Cloaking Device has no movement penalty. The Cloaking device will not work with any other form of Concealment power such as Shadow Fall or Steamy Mist. } }} }} }} }} Smoke Grenade The Smoke Grenade envelops all those in the affected area in a cloud of smoke. Most villains will not be able to see past normal melee range, although some may have better Perception. If the villains are attacked, they will be alerted to your presence, but will suffer a penalty to Accuracy. } }} }} }} }} }} Targeting Drone When this small device is activated, the small Targeting Drone hovers around your head and emits targeting laser sights. The lasers can dramatically improve your chance to hit and increase your Perception, allowing you to better see stealthy foes. Targeting Drone also grants you resistance to powers that debuff your chance to hit. This is a toggle power and must be activated and deactivated manually. Like all toggle powers, the Targeting Drone uses Endurance while active. Targeting Drone also adds a slight damage bonus when used in conjunction with Sniper Rifle. } }} }} }} }} Taser The Taser is a basically a stun-gun. This small device releases a high-voltage, low-amperage electrical charge that can Disorient most opponents with minimal damage. The Taser has a very short range. } }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Time Bomb You can place a Time Bomb on the ground. The Time Bomb will detonate 15 seconds after being placed, resulting in a massive explosion that can devastate all nearby foes and send them flying. The Time Bomb is small, and almost impossible to detect. However, it is fragile and may be set off by an enemy's explosion. Even if destroyed, the Time Bomb will detonate. } }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Trip Mine You can place a Trip Mine on the ground. Any villains that pass near the Trip Mine will cause it to explode, severely damaging all nearby foes and sending them flying. The Trip Mine is almost impossible to detect, but it is fragile and may be set off by an enemy's explosion. Even if destroyed, the Trip Mine will detonate. } }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Web Grenade Upon impact, the Web Grenade expels a strong, tenuous, and very sticky substance that can Immobilize most targets. This non-lethal device deals no damage and does not prevent targets from attacking, although their attack rate is slowed. The web can bring down flying entities and halts jumping. } }} }} }} }} }} }} External Links * Category:Support power sets Category:Blaster power sets